A rolled chocolate used for decorating cakes and the like has been produced by manually scraping a plate-like chocolate with a spoon or the like. However, since this requires skill, and it is difficult to obtain uniform products, the mass production thereof by a machine has been recently employed (JP-A 59-66842, JP-A 63-263048, etc.). In such a mechanical treatment, there is a rolling-up step such as peeling off a chocolate spread on a belt with a scraper or shaving it off therefrom with a cutting blade. Since extremely severe temperature control is required in such a rolling-up step and the shape and size become uneven in many cases even in such a highly mechanized step, the yield in the rolling-up step is usually from 50 to 70%. Further, a cylindrical inner surface of the rolled chocolate thus produced tends to become whitish and this is undesirable from the viewpoint of appearance.